Being Erica 5x06 Too Many Ericas
by sk8ter boy
Summary: This story is a continuation of my previous fan fiction, 5x05 After The Happily Ever After. It has a total of 47 pages, meaning 47 minutes of footage. Its structure is completely different from my other stories and this is the only comedy episode of season 5.
1. Chapter 1

01 Int. ERICA'S APARTMENT - Day

We can see all the rooms of the apartment. There's no one in there.

**ERICA - V.O**

Wouldn't it be extraordinary to follow some

crazy idea that led you to a place that only you know?

A place where you could find yourself and what you want?

But what would happen if not even you knew that place?

02 int. 50/50's office - day

JULIANNE and BRENT are putting everything in boxes. They're walking all over the place.

**JULIANNE**

OMG, I'm so tired!

**BRENT**

And we're just starting.

**JULIANNE**

Oh, don't say that! That just discourages me.

Besides, I'm a lady. I shouldn't be doing this heavy work. Now, you should.

**BRENT**

Oh, you're getting all Meryl Streep in Devil Wears Prada. Me likey!

Brent stops in front of Julianne, holding a box with both hands.

**BRENT**

(Seductive)

A lot.

They kiss.

**JULIANNE**

Well, I like being bossy.

Brent starts walking to a desk.

**BRENT**

(Ironic)

Oh, really? I'm shocked.

**JULIANNE**

Very funny, mister.

(Sighs)

We need an extra couple of hands here!

Two people packing up these things is the same as

going to a Zumba class wearing a dress and heels:

The work gets more difficult.

The door is opened slowly. ERICA gets in. She seems disoriented and suspicious. Julianne and Brent notice her.

**BRENT**

Erica?

**JULIANNE**

Erica!

(Excited)

S-T-F up! You're here! God heard me!

When the Lord closes a door, somewhere he opens a window!

**ERICA**

(Confused)

Erm... Hi!

**JULIANNE**

How was the meeting? I thought it was going to be a bit long.

**ERICA**

The meeting?

**JULIANNE**

Yes, Erica, the meeting.

Erica starts panicking and doesn't know what to say.

**ERICA**

Well, it... It was... Well, we met. Obviously. And then we talked and I think we're okay.

**JULIANNE**

Do you have the chapter?

**ERICA**

The chapter? Oh, no, no. The person kept it.

**JULIANNE**

What?! Why? We need that! The book needs to be printed, stat!

**ERICA**

Oh, I, I, I, I...

**BRENT**

Are you stoned?

**ERICA**

No, sorry, I... He e-mailed it.

**JULIANNE**

He?

**ERICA**

Oh, no! She! Sorry. It's a she. She is a she. Clearly.

**JULIANNE**

Are you okay, chicken?

**ERICA**

Yes! Of course.

**JULIANNE**

No, seriously, because you seem really... Mentally "unbalanced".

Do you want a latte or something?

**ERICA**

Yes! It's... Probably a good idea. I'll be right back.

Erica starts walking to the door leading to Goblins.

**JULIANNE**

Yes, and then give us a hand with this.

Erica stops and notices the boxes.

**ERICA**

Why? What are you doing with all these...

Erica realizes something and stops talking, embarrassed.

**ERICA**

No, okay. Okay, I'll give you two a hand.

Erica opens the door and goes away. Julianne and Brent look at each other.

**BRENT**

She did shrooms. I'm positive. I wanna do it too.

03 int. Goblins - day

ERICA gets in. Looks at the place and watches the people.

**ERICA**

Okay...

Erica walks to the counter. IVAN Approaches.

**IVAN**

Hello, my future ex-tenant.

**ERICA**

Hey, Ivan. I'd like a latte, please. I'm feeling a little bit off, today. I must have low blood-sugar right now.

**IVAN**

Why? You're life is pretty sweet nowadays.

**ERICA**

Oh, yes, it's true.

Ivan goes make Erica a latte. DAVE approaches.

**DAVE**

Oh, Erica! I'm glad I found you!

(To Ivan)

Ivan, why didn't you tell me she was here?

**IVAN**

What? Oh, sorry! I completely forgot!

**DAVE**

(Mumbles)

You may have the structure of an elephant, but the memory...

**IVAN**

I heard that!

Dave ignores him.

**ERICA**

(To Dave)

What's going on?

Dave shows her a earring.

**DAVE**

I found this yesterday.

**ERICA**

Oh, it's lovely. Where's its pair?

**DAVE**

You tell me.

**ERICA**

(Embarrassed)

Oh, right! This is mine.

I didn't even notice that I had lost the earring.

Ivan approaches and puts the latte on the counter.

**IVAN**

Et Voilà!

**ERICA**

Thank you! Both. See you in a bit.

**DAVE AND IVAN**

Bye!

04 int. Hall leading to erica's appartment - day

ERICA appears. Walks to the door. Sighs. Stops. Concerned.

**ERICA**

What am I doing?... I need proves.

Erica opens the door and walks in.

05 int. Erica's living room - day

ERICA hands down the purse and takes off the jacket. Looks at the apartment. KAI appears, coming from the bedroom.

**KAI**

Hey, you!

Erica gets frightened.

**ERICA**

Oh! Oh my God! You scared me!

Kai laughs.

**KAI**

Calm down! I know this was a surprise, but...

**ERICA**

Kai? What are you doing here?

**KAI**

I know that today was your day, but I figured that you have a lot of work to do

because of the book, so I decided to come here instead.

**ERICA**

(Confused)

Instead...

**KAI**

Are you okay?

**ERICA**

Did you... Come... You know, from the future?

**KAI**

Erm... Yes.

**ERICA**

Oh, thank you! Thank you! You're the Kai that I know.

**KAI**

Erica, what are you talking about?

Erica and Kai sit on the couch.

**ERICA**

Kai, I need you to tell me what's going on. I know that I can trust you.

**KAI**

Erica, are you time-traveling or something?

**ERICA**

Well, not exactly.

**KAI**

So?

**ERICA**

Please, tell me what I'm doing with my life right now.

With my family! And... You and... work.

**KAI**

Erica, you're freaking me out, I...

**ERICA**

(Cuts him off)

Kai, please! Trust me!

**KAI**

Okay. You and Julianne are moving.

You're leaving Goblins and re-opening 50/50 Press in a new place.

**ERICA**

Yes, that I know. Continue.

**KAI**

And... What? I don't know. We're good. I guess so.

**ERICA**

We? We are good? As in... Lovers?

**KAI**

Erm... Yes, we...

**ERICA**

It all worked out? Your plan in Dave and Ivan's wedding?...

Oh, forget about that and tell me, please, about my family. My brother...

**KAI**

(Cuts her off)

Wait. Are you Erica? I mean, are you my Erica?...

You're not from this reality, are you?

Erica is speechless. Passes the hands on Kai's face. The front door is opened. ERICA 2 walks in, holding two bags, and watches Erica and Kai. Gets frightened.

**ERICA 2**

What the...!

Kai and Erica notice her and get up. They don't know what to say.

**ERICA - V.O**

And what would happen if that new place revealed

more problematic than your real life?

* * *

**BEING ERICA 5X06 - TOO MANY ERICAS**

* * *

06 Int. Erica's living room - day

KAI, ERICA and ERICA 2 are speechless and shocked.

**ERICA 2**

Is this an episode of 'Twilight Zone' or something?

'Cause here I am with sushi for Kai and Erica but,

apparently there's more than one Erica here.

**ERICA**

Oh my God! I'm sorry. This is...

**ERICA AND ERICA 2**

Weird and awkward.

Pause.

**ERICA**

I...

**ERICA 2**

Who are you? I mean, I know who you are.

And what were you doing with my boyfriend... Or... Our's?

**ERICA**

Oh, God! I'm making everything so complicated, right now.

I didn't want this.

Kai touches Erica to calm her down. Erica 2 gets jealous.

**ERICA**

Kai! Don't do that, OK? I mean... I'm here.

**KAI**

Oh!

Kai, Erica and Erica 2 sit.

**ERICA 2**

So... Please.

**ERICA**

Okay, so... Can I ask you something? Is... Is Leo... Alive?

**ERICA 2**

(Uncomfortable and confused)

Leo? Our brother?... No. Why?

**ERICA**

(Sighs)

Oh man... I'm so sorry.

**KAI**

What happened, Erica?

**ERICA**

Look, have you already met Robin? Leo's friend. He went to jail years ago.

**ERICA 2**

Robin?... I... I haven't heard of him for a long time.

**ERICA**

Okay, it's because... He... He is going to threaten you.

He thinks that Leo is still alive and he wants revenge

for something that happened in the past and...

**ERICA 2**

Wow, wow, wow! Slow down. What are you saying?

**ERICA**

Look, I'm sorry, but it's better if I don't tell you everything.

The thing is that... When me from the future came to visit me and

tell me that there are more realities than just mine, she...

**ERICA 2**

Also told you that there's one in which Leo is still alive.

**KAI**

Oh, man, Erica's minds are too complicated for me.

Does anyone want some sushi?

They ignore him. Kai gets up and goes to the kitchen.

**ERICA 2**

And now you want to...

**ERICA**

To warn him about Robin.

In my reality I could handle him, but I'm afraid that Leo can't.

Pause. Erica 2 gets thoughtful.

**ERICA 2**

Okay.

**ERICA**

(Relieved)

Okay?

**ERICA 2**

Yes. I... I understand you.

**ERICA**

I'm so sorry. I really thought that this was the reality in which he's still alive, but...

Apparently it isn't.

**ERICA 2**

I wished it was.

**ERICA**

I know. Me too.

They get up.

**ERICA**

Thank you.

Erica 2 smiles. Silence.

**ERICA 2**

So, how... How are things in your reality? Is it very different from this one?

**ERICA**

Not much, actually. Kai, though...

They watch Kai setting the dinner table.

**ERICA 2**

You... You stayed with...

**ERICA**

... Adam.

**ERICA 2**

Oh my God! Really? I really struggled with that decision.

**ERICA**

I know. But I thought that this was the right thing to do.

Kai was more like a rebound... You know...

**ERICA 2**

I do... But I realized that he was always the guy that was there for me.

And that he wasn't a fantasy. He was just...

True, magical and a crazy love.

**ERICA**

I know. And I'm happy for you.

**ERICA 2**

Thanks. And... How's Adam?

**ERICA**

(Embarrassed)

Oh, he... We... Broke up.

**ERICA 2**

What?

**ERICA**

Yes. But I don't want to talk about it. You obviously know how I feel.

**KAI**

Erica, can you put the sushi on the dinner table?

**ERICA AND ERICA 2**

Sure!

They get embarrassed and look at each other. ERICA 2 walks to the bags and ERICA stays near Kai. Kai and Erica look at each other. Kai holds her hand and tries to kiss her. Erica rejects him.

**ERICA**

Oh, wait, wait, wait, wait!

Erica notices them. Gets furious.

**ERICA 2**

Kai Booker!

Kai realizes everything. Panics.


	2. Chapter 2

**KAI**

I... Oh my God.

**ERICA 2**

Can't you recognize your girlfriend?

I know that we are equals, but... Come on!

I thought you were more sensible.

**KAI**

I'm so sorry, babe, I...

**ERICA**

It's an honest mistake, I think.

**ERICA 2**

(Provocative)

Yeah, you say that because you wouldn't mind

having private concerts in bed every night, right?

**ERICA**

Calm down! I'm not supposed to be that jealous.

**ERICA 2**

Look, I wish you all the best with Leo, but...

Could you leave, please?

Erica is surprised.

**ERICA**

Wow!

Erica walks to the door. Erica 2 screams to Kai.

**ERICA 2**

What were you thinking?

**KAI**

What do you want me to say? You two are the same!

**ERICA 2**

No, we're not!

Erica sees a wallpaper near the door. It's a black image with the words "Open Your Eyes". Touches it.

**ERICA**

(Mumbles)

I don't have this in my house.

Opens the door and goes away.

07 int. hallway with doors

ERICA walks in and closes the door. Stops. Sighs. Looks at the doors, anxious and doubtful. Walks slowly. Passes the hand on some doors. Stops in front of a door.

**ERICA**

I remember this one. Maybe...

Opens it carefully. Looks into it. Gets in.

08 int. kitchen - day

ERICA walks in. Looks around. The kitchen is white and clean. There's another door that leads to the sitting room. On the fridge door there's a picture of teenagers Erica and Leo eating ice cream at Toronto Island. Erica notices it and approaches. Picks it and looks at it, curious.

**ERICA**

I don't recognize this picture.

**ETHAN - O.C**

Erica?

Erica gets frightened. Covers the mouth.

**ERICA**

Oh, shit!

Ethan walks in, coming from the sitting room.

**ETHAN**

Erica? What are you doing here?

**ERICA**

Oh, I... I'm just...

Erica opens the fridge and looks for wine.

**ERICA**

Drinking some white wine.

Ethan approaches and stops her.

**ETHAN**

What? Have you lost your mind?

Ethan looks at Erica's body. Gets frightened.

**ETHAN**

Oh my God, Erica! What happened?

**ERICA**

(Confused)

What do you mean?

**ETHAN**

Erica, please! Oh my God! Did you lost the baby?

**ERICA**

The baby?

(Frightened)

Oh my God! A baby!

Erica covers her womb. Ethan sits, shocked and looks at the floor.

**ERICA**

I... I... I mean...

**ETHAN**

I can't believe this happened again. When did this happen?

Why didn't you call me?

**ERICA**

I...

(Has an idea)

No! No! Calm down! I... I'm using a belly band. Yes.

**ETHAN**

What?

**ERICA**

Yes! So... Calm down. Okay?

Pause. Ethan looks at Erica, trying to calm down. Hugs her.

**ETHAN**

God! Thank you! I couldn't handle another miscarriage.

Erica feels uncomfortable.

**ERICA**

I... I know. Me neither.

Ethan looks at her body again.

**ETHAN**

You seem... Really fit. Is that recommended for pregnant women?

**ERICA**

Erm... Of course! I wouldn't wear it if it wasn't.

**ETHAN**

Sure! It was a stupid question.

**ERICA**

No, it's okay.

Erica looks at the picture on the fridge.

**ERICA**

Hey, Ethan... About that picture...

**ETHAN**

What?

**ERICA**

My brother... Do you think he's happy about my pregnancy?

Silence. Ethan looks at her in the eyes.

**ETHAN**

I'm sure he is. Wherever he is, he's happy and he's looking out for you.

**ERICA**

(Disappointed)

Oh...

**ETHAN**

Hey, it's okay. Listen, shouldn't you be at the call center?

**ERICA**

(Shocked)

The call center?

(Normal tone)

Erm, no, no. We were having some technical problems

with the phones and they let us go home.

**ETHAN**

Oh, good then. So, you can come to the dinner.

Ethan goes to the sitting room. Erica follows him.

09 sitting room - day

Rustic room. The furniture is all made of wood. Ethan's cell phone is at the table near the TV. In the center of the room there's a stairway to the first floor.

**ERICA**

The dinner?

**ETHAN**

At your mom's.

**ERICA**

Oh, of course! How could I have missed it?

Ethan goes up the stairs. Ethan's cell phone receives a message. Erica picks it.

**ERICA**

You've received a message!

**ETHAN - O.C**

What does it say?

Erica reads the message.

**ERICA**

It's from Erica. She says that...

Erica realizes what she'd just said. Gets embarrassed.

**ETHAN - O.C**

What?

**ERICA**

Erm... Oh, nothing. It's... It's just publicity.

Erica reads the message. It says "Not going to the dinner. Too much work."

**ETHAN - O.C**

Erica, are you coming?

Erica deletes the message. Embarrassed. Looks at the kitchen door.

**ETHAN - O.C**

I'm so glad you're coming. I didn't want to go by myself.

Of course that I'd prefer to go out for drinks with Michael, but this is Sam's kid first birthday.

It's important. Oh, did I tell you that Michael is having another child?

Erica sighs. Goes up the stairs.

10 Erica's parents dinning room - night

BARBARA, SAM, JOSH, ERICA and ETHAN are sitting around the table. Baby Leo is near Sam.

**BARBARA**

But it's true. We need to be careful.

Mary tried to dye her hair lighter blond, but it turned out green.

They laugh.

**BARBARA**

It's true! That's why I go to the same hairdresser for almost 30 years.

I trust her my life.

**JOSH**

(Provocative)

Erica, you're the next dying the hair, to cover the gray hairs.

**SAM**

Josh!

**ERICA**

Are you sure? Because I think it's my sister.

She needs to take care of two babies!

It's impossible that she is still with you today.

**JOSH**

Oh, really?

**BARBARA**

Calm down, you two.

**ERICA**

I'm calm, mom.

Ethan touches Erica's womb. It's a little inflated, like she is actually pregnant. Erica feels uncomfortable. Erica touches the womb and feels something weird. Gets embarrassed.

**SAM**

Switching the subject, I got to say that today

I bought the most beautiful little jacket for Leo.

Erica gets up, with the hands around the womb.

**ERICA**

Excuse me.

**ETHAN**

Are you okay, honey?

**ERICA**

Yes, I'm just going to the bathroom.

Bladder of a pregnant woman. You know what it's like.

**BARBARA**

Oh, tell me about it.

**ERICA**

I'll be right back.

Erica goes away.

**SAM**

(Whispers to Josh)

See what you've done?

11 int. erica's old bedroom - night

ERICA gets in. Pulls the shirt up. she has a long sleeve shirt around the body and clothes and a water balloon inside it. She adjusts them. Sighs. Opens the door. JOSH is on the other side.

**ERICA**

Josh?

**JOSH**

Hey, pregnant lady. Couldn't find the bathroom?

Josh gets in.

**ERICA**

I... I was feeling a little tired and decided to come here.

Josh approaches to Erica.

**JOSH**

And I'm okay with it.

In the bathroom we've got the bath tub.

In here, we have the bed.

Erica gets suspicious.

**ERICA**

What the hell are you saying?

Josh takes off his tie.

**JOSH**

Yeah, you're right. Enough of talking.

Josh pulls Erica against him and starts kissing her neck. Erica is shocked.

**ERICA**

Oh my God, Josh!

Erica pushes him away.

**ERICA**

What the hell is this? What are you doing?

Josh grabs her again.

**JOSH**

Me? You're talking like I'm alone in this, hottie preg.

**ERICA**

What?!

Erica tries to push him away. The water balloon blows up. Josh and Erica stop.

**JOSH**

What was that?

Josh and Erica look at her womb. There's water all over Erica's clothes and on the floor.

**ERICA**

I... Guess the waters just broke.

**JOSH**

I don't remember hearing a boom when Sam's waters broke.

Erica runs away.

12 int. Erica's parents hallway - night

ERICA opens the door. ERICA 3 is on the other side. They look at each other. Erica 3 gets shocked. Erica shushes her and goes away.


	3. Chapter 3

13 int. hallway with doors

ERICA gets in and closes the door. She's tired of running. Catches the breath. Looks at the doors, doubtful.

**ERICA**

Come on, Erica.

Walks to another door. Takes a deep breath.

**ERICA**

Here goes nothing.

Erica walks in.

14 int. condo - night

The condo is the same that appeared in the season 4 finale. ERICA walks in. Looks around her. Recognizes the place.

**ERICA**

(Surprised)

Oh my God!

**ADAM - O.C**

Erica?

ADAM shows up with a cup of tea. He's wearing formal clothes.

**ADAM**

Hey!

**ERICA**

Adam? Oh my God, you look... Stunning.

**ADAM**

Well, merci! I'm drinking some Night of the Iguana Chocolate Chai Tea.

Would your highness like some too?

Erica laughs.

**ERICA**

You, drinking tea? And... Night of the Iguana... What is that?

Adam approaches.

**ADAM**

Night of the Iguana Chocolate Chai Tea.

it's a cryptically named black Assam tea with white chocolate,

caramel, ginger, cardamom, coriander, cinnamon, cloves and black pepper.

**ERICA**

Wow!

Adam hands her the cup.

**ADAM**

Try it!

Erica drinks it.

**ERICA**

Oh my God, it's delicious! How did you know about this tea?

Adam points at himself.

**ADAM**

Erm, hello? Owner of a fancy tea shop, here!

And shouldn't you be in Montreal with Julianne?

Erica gets embarrassed.

**ERICA**

Oh, I...

(Has an idea)

I decided to do this crazy thing and be with you. So... I'm here.

**ADAM**

Oh, that's great! He is gonna be thrilled!

**ERICA**

He?

Adam starts walking away.

**ADAM**

Okay, I'm off to 'ma chambre'. Goodnight!

Adam goes away. Erica doesn't know what's going on.

**ERICA**

(Mumbles)

Your... Bedroom? I guess we're not sleeping together.

Oh, well...

Erica walks in the house, looking at everything, thrilled. Looks outside the window. Smiles. Looks at everything in the house, again. Finds a wall full of photos of her and Leo. Picks one, curious. Smiles.

**ERICA**

Amazing.

Erica goes up the stairs.

15 int. condo - day

ADAM is at the dinning room. He's wearing formal clothes. The table is big and it's plenty of food. Erica appears and notices the table. She's wearing a robe.

**ERICA**

Oh my God, that looks so tasty!

**ADAM**

I know, Giorgio has really pushed the boat out to

make this gorgeous petit d jeuner! Too bad we can't eat much.

Erica sits.

**ERICA**

Why?

**ADAM**

Because of the brunch! We shouldn't even be eating this.

And I told Giorgio not to make breakfast but...

I have to spank him in that ass. And what an ass...

Erica laughs.

**ERICA**

You're funny. But look, I needed to ask you something.

**ADAM**

He should be here in a minute.

**ERICA**

Who, Giorgio?

Someone knocks on the door.

**ADAM**

Oh! He's here. Go get dressed! Quick!

**ERICA**

Erm... I don't know what's going on, but... Okay!

Erica goes away and Adam goes open the door.

16 int. condo - day

ERICA appears wearing a formal dress. At the door are ADAM and KAI. Erica notices them and gets surprised.

**ERICA**

Kai?

**KAI**

Hey, you!

**ERICA**

You... It's you who's going to have brunch with us?

**ADAM**

Erica!

**KAI**

Erm... Yeah. I'm the birthday boy, so...

**ERICA**

Oh! Sorry! Of course! Happy Birthday!

Erica gives a hug to Kai.

**KAI**

Shall we?

**ERICA**

Sure!

**ADAM**

Ladies first!

**ERICA**

Thank you!

**KAI**

(Playful)

I think he was saying that to himself.

Erica gets suspicious. Adam laughs.

**ADAM**

Shut up, you bloody naughty rock star.

**ERICA**

Oh! Before we go, can I... Ask you something?

That wall over there, covered with photos...

**ADAM**

Oh, I know. I can't go there without start crying either.

**KAI**

It's a lovely memorial. You're a sensible woman.

That's what I like about you.

Erica gets crestfallen.

**ERICA**

(Mumbles)

Again...

**KAI**

Hey... If I could, I would bring Leo back to you. You know that I would.

**ERICA**

I do. Thank you.

**ADAM**

So, let's go?

**KAI**

Are you okay, Erica?

**ERICA**

Yeah! Sure...

They go away.

17 int. Goblins - day

Crowded space. There are two big tables in the room. ERICA, KAI and ADAM walk in.

**CASSIDY - O.C**

Erica!

Cassidy appears and kisses Erica on the lips. Erica gets surprised.

**ERICA**

Cassidy? Hi!

**CASSIDY**

Hey, Dave! My girl and the guys are here!

(To Erica)

Wow, look at that sexy dress! And what a surprise, girl!

I thought you were at Montreal!

**ERICA**

I know, but... It's Kai's birthday, so...

**CASSIDY**

You've never done that kind of craziness with me!

**ERICA**

(Embarrassed)

Oh... But I will. Trust me.

**CASSIDY**

That's what I love about you, stranger!

You're a wealth of surprises!

They all sit, among other people. Erica and Cassidy sit together. Adam sits on the right of Erica. Kai sits in front of Adam. DAVE and the employees set the table.

**ADAM**

(Whispering to Erica)

Don't forget about the deal.

**ERICA**

Deal? What deal?

**ADAM**

Shh!

**ERICA**

Okay, okay!

**KAI**

Oh, by the way, Erica, I loved the book!

**ERICA**

The book?

**KAI**

Yes! 'One girl, two hands'!

**ERICA**

(Surprised)

Oh! By Emily Keynes!

(Mumbles)

We haven't published it yet.

**KAI**

It's really funny. And you're a talented editor.

**CASSIDY**

She knows! That's why she's being so successful!

**ADAM**

You and Julianne deserve that prize.

**ERICA**

(Surprised)

Prize?

**CASSIDY**

Best Publishing Company Of The Year. That's you. That's my girl!

**KAI**

Hey! Shouldn't we be talking about me?

After all, it's my birthday!

**ADAM**

Oh, poor baby!

They laugh. Dave, at the counter, signs at Erica. Erica notices him.

**ERICA**

Excuse me.

Erica gets up and walks to the counter.

**ERICA**

Dave, what's going on?

**DAVE**

The birthday cake arrived. Go have a look!

Dave points to 50/50's door.

**ERICA**

Oh, okay.

Erica opens the door and walks in.

18 int. kitchen - day

ERICA walks in. Gets surprised. Looks at the cake, that says "Happy Birthday", on a small table with wheels. It's near a sign on the wall saying "TABLE 1". Next to the sign, there's another one saying "TABLE 2". Erica approaches to the cake. Gets dizzy and grabs the table, avoiding a fall. The table moves and stops near the sign that says "TABLE 2". Erica doesn't notice that.

19 int. Goblins - day

ERICA closes the door and goes back to her seat.

**CASSIDY**

Are you okay? You seem a little pale.

**ERICA**

Yes. I was a bit dizzy, but I just needed a splash of water. I must have low blood sugar or something.

**ADAM**

So, eat, mademoiselle! There's plenty of food, here!

Adam offers her a blueberry muffin.

**ADAM**

Have that.

**ERICA**

Thanks.

The employees show up with two cakes. One for table one and another for table two. KAI looks at them, surprised.

**KAI**

What's this?

**ADAM ANDCASSIDY**

Surprise!

The employees put a cake in front of Kai. It says "Will you marry me?". They put another one in table 2 saying "Happy Birthday". They all get shocked. Erica gets embarrassed. Kai gets excited.

**KAI**

Oh my God!

**ERICA**

Oops!

**ADAM**

I...

**KAI**

Adam! Of course I will! Of course!

Kai leans forward, pulls Adam against him and kisses him. Erica gets shocked.

**ERICA**

What?!

The people applaud.

**ERICA**

I got to go!

Cassidy stops her.

**CASSIDY**

Erica! Where are you going?

**ERICA**

Just one minute.

Erica runs away.


	4. Chapter 4

20 int. hallway with doors

ERICA walks in, overwhelmed. Leans against the door. The song "One minute", by Kelly Clarkson starts.

Short scenes and shots:

- Erica opens a door.

- Erica opens a different door.

- Erica opens another door.

21 int. theater - day

ERICA is in the back stage. Looks at the stage. There's a piano there. Someone pushes her to the stage. She tries to escape, but can't.

22 int. erica's bedroom - night

ERICA is lying down, with the sheets covering the naked body. Sits on the bed. KAI and ADAM appear from each side of her and kiss her on the cheeks. Erica is embarrassed.

23 int. THEATER - DAY

ERICA is on stage. Waves at the people. Sits in front of the piano, nervous. Starts playing. The crowd feels uncomfortable.

24 ext. FLYING HELICOPTER - DAY

- ERICA looks down, through the window. Panics.

- At the refrain of the song, ERICA jumps from the helicopter, attached to an instructor. Screams.

- Shots of the landscape and Erica sky diving.

25 int. Goblins - day

ERICA opens a door and it goes against IVAN.

26 int. theater - day

ERICA keeps playing. The people go away.

27 ext. helicopter - day

- ERICA keeps screaming.

28 int. theater - day

There are just a few people in the room. Erica finishes playing. Gets up.

**ERICA**

Now, that's how you shouldn't play.

29 int. hall with doors

- ERICA gets in and closes the door.

- ERICA gets in and closes the other door.

- ERICA gets in and closes the door.

The song stops.

Erica gasps. Gets thoughtful. Walks to the door of her reality. Stops. Looks at her left. Starts walking slowly, looking at a door.

**ERICA - V.O**

So... This door?

**FUTURE ERICA - V.O**

Our life if we would've stayed at 'River Rock'...

Erica looks at another door.

**FUTURE ERICA - V.O**

And behind here, our life if we would've married Ethan.

Erica keeps walking and looks at another door. Stops.

**ERICA - V.O**

And this one?

**FUTURE ERICA - V.O**

A reality in which... Leo didn't go to the barn that night.

Where he's alive in 2011. But that's not our reality.

No matter how much we'd like it to be.

Erica has tears in the eyes. Takes a breath. Leans her head against the door. Takes another breath. Opens the door. Walks in.

30 int. big house - day

The place is minimalistic, modern and white. It's similar to the house that appeared in the alternate reality in episode 2x11 What Goes Up Must Come Down. ERICA starts walking, looking for something.

**ERICA**

Leo? Leo?

Stops near a huge framed picture of her and her family, taken only a couple years ago. Leo is there. Gets emotional. Sits on a chair and looks at it. Smiles. Has tears in the eyes.

**ERICA**

Leo...

Looks at another framed picture near the family portrait. It's a lot smaller. Gets up and walks to it. It's a framed book. The title is 'Little Feats', by Erica Strange. Gets surprised and excited.

**ERICA**

Oh my...!

Takes the book out of the frame. Opens it and starts reading it.

**ERICA**

Oh my God, this is fantastic!

Erica prepares to sit. Sees a candlestick on a table. Gets impressed. Walks to it. Grabs it.

**ERICA**

Wow!

**ERICA 4 - V.O**

(Screams)

Who are you?!

ERICA 4 is right behind her. Erica gets frightened and hits ERICA 4 with the candlestick. Erica 4 faints. Erica gets shocked and panics.

**ERICA**

Oh my God! Oh my God!

Erica tries to woke Erica 4 up. Tries to feel her pulse. Gets a little more relieved.

**ERICA**

Oh... Oh my Goodness. What do I do now?

32 int. bedroom - day

ERICA drags ERICA 4 to the bed. Takes her cell phone away with her. Goes away and locks the door.

32 int. Barbara's house - day

Someone knocks on the door. BARBARA opens it.

**BARBARA**

Hey, sweetie!

ERICA walks in, wearing fancier clothes than before.

**ERICA**

Hey, mom!

**BARBARA**

Is everything OK? Shouldn't you be at work?

**ERICA**

Work? Oh, yes, I should. I just... Have you heard of Leo?

**BARBARA**

Leo? He must be at the company. He's coming tonight.

What do you want to talk to him about?

**ERICA**

Oh, it's... Nothing important.

**BARBARA**

So, I'm sure it can wait until dinner, right?

**ERICA**

Erm... Yeah, yeah. So... I should go to... Work.

Wherever my work is.

**BARBARA**

Sorry?

**ERICA**

Oh, nothing, nothing.

(Has an idea)

Oh, listen! Do know an alternative path to my work?

It's because I always get caught up in the traffic.

**BARBARA**

To 'River Rock'? Oh, I have no idea, honey.

I'm a mess when it comes to directions.

**ERICA**

'River Rock'! Great! Thanks!

**BARBARA**

What?

Erica goes away.

33 int. River Rock, non fiction department - day

There are people around. BRENT is in the office. ERICA gets out of the elevator and walks in. Sees Brent in Julianne's office.

**ERICA**

(Bothered)

Oh, seriously?

Brent notices her. Gets suspicious. Gets up and approaches her.

**BRENT**

(Provocative)

Oh, look who is here! The not-so-humble queen revisits her origins. Isn't that so lovely and respectful?

**ERICA**

(Tries to ignore the provocation)

Brent.

**BRENT**

Or maybe the queen is here just to stole again one of my non fiction ideas,

so that she may twist it into a book of fiction and launch it first than me.

And then Frank Galvin won't approve my book because it is too similar to yours.

Am I right, stranger Erica in Wonderland?

**ERICA**

What?

**BRENT**

Transforming a book into something that it's not...

That's the only kind of transvestism that I profusely disapprove.

**ERICA**

When did I do that?

**BRENT**

Oh, don't play dumb with me, honey.

Just get your ass and your D&G skirt out of here.

**ERICA**

Brent! You have no reason to attack me.

The way you stole Julianne's place was despicable.

**BRENT**

Oh, yeah? But you accepted my help to bring you back here.

Remember our talk at the 'Festival Authors', a couple years ago?

So... Who's the traitor here?

Erica is speechless.

**ERICA**

I... am sorry, I guess.

**BRENT**

Just leave.

Pause. Erica goes back to the elevator.

**BRENT**

Oh, BTW, your feet don't deserve to be in those

Christian Louboutin shoes.

The doors of the elevator close.

34 int. river rock, fiction department - day

There's people around. ERICA gets out of the elevator, thoughtful. Looks around. Smiles. Approaches to the secretary.

**ERICA**

Hey!

The secretary gives her some dossiers.

**ERICA**

Thanks!

**SECRETARY**

Mr. Galvin is waiting for you.

**ERICA**

Frank? Frank Galvin?

**SECRETARY**

Scott.

**ERICA**

Oh.

Erica walks to her office.

**ERICA**

(Mumbles)

That would be weird... Talking to a dead man.

SCOTT is walking in the office. He's talking on the phone. Erica prepares to open the door. Stops and listens to his conversation.

**SCOTT**

(Desperate)

Dude, forget about the poison!

I'm telling you, man! If this shit blows up in my face...

Erica gets suspicious.

**SCOTT**

Okay, I'll wait. But don't ask me to trust your guts.

I only trust them enough to take them out of your body

if this plan goes wrong.

Later.

Scott disconnects the call. Erica decides to walk in.

**ERICA**

Scott.

**SCOTT**

The Strange! How's it hanging?

**ERICA**

I'm... Good. And you? What do you want?

**SCOTT**

Just wanna let you know about something.

**ERICA**

(Suspicious)

Okay...

Scott sits in Erica's chair. Points to the other chair.

**SCOTT**

Sit.

**ERICA**

(Uncomfortable)

O...kay. What is it about?

**SCOTT**

It's about madame Kennedy.

It seems that he went to my father, again,

saying that you stole...

**ERICA**

That I stole his idea for a book.

**SCOTT**

Exactly.

**ERICA**

Yeah, he told me.

**SCOTT**

And my old man wants to believe him.

You know that you earned back your place only because of him...

Or her... Or.. Whatever.

**ERICA**

Yes, but, I'm here. I'm the editorial director of fiction.

And I believe that I worked very hard to earn this place in just...

two or three years.

**SCOTT**

Yeah, yeah, but you also had my help.

Oh, but don't get me wrong, Mr. Galvin promotes people based on merit.

Anyways, I just want to tell you that the same way that

I helped you get here, I can undo it.

**ERICA**

I'm sorry?

Scott leans forward.

**SCOTT**

If the bomb blows up,

I want to make sure that you're on my side.

Erica gets suspicious and thoughtful.

**SCOTT**

And yes, this is about the conversation

I was having on the phone, stranger.

Scott winks at Erica. Gets up and goes away. Erica gets shocked and confused. Gasps.

35 ext. Barbara's house - night

ERICA appears. Looks through the window. Sees BARBARA talking to LEO. Gets joyful. Opens the front door and walks in.

36 int. Dr. Naadiah's office

ERICA walks in unexpectedly. NAADIAH is sitting at her desk.

**ERICA**

(Ashamed)

Dr... Naadiah?


	5. Chapter 5

Naadiah looks at her. Silence.

**ERICA**

No, you have to send me back!

Erica tries to open the door. It's locked.

**NAADIAH**

Erica...

**ERICA**

No! Now that I'm about to meet my brother,

you can't do this! I have to protect him.

Naadiah gets up.

**NAADIAH**

(Severe)

Erica, stop. It seems that you haven't learn anything with therapy.

Do you remember what happened when

you tried to save your brother at the barn?

Erica stops trying to open the door. Approaches to Dr. Naadiah, impatient and in a threatening way.

**ERICA**

Yes, I do remember. And I had to sacrifice what I was feeling

to not screw up my reality. But now is different.

He needs to know the truth. And if I can't have him in my life I'm okay with it,

but I can't... I can't, Dr. Naadiah, let him die again.

Or maybe I can, but I need to talk to him.

**NAADIAH**

Erica, you can't tell him.

**ERICA**

And I know that! I'll talk to him in my own way.

I won't tell him anything, I just...

**NAADIAH**

It feels like you don't actually have a plan.

Silence. Erica gets embarrassed.

**ERICA**

What? I...

**NAADIAH**

This is no longer about Leo, is it?

**ERICA**

What are you saying?

**NAADIAH**

Erica... I know that it's hard to do it, but you need to stop hiding.

You must stop going from place to place and not deal with...

**ERICA**

(Cuts her off)

No! This is ridiculous. I looked everywhere for my brother.

I'm not letting that go.

**NAADIAH**

Erica...

Erica concentrates and disappears.

37 Barbara's house - night

The door is opened. ERICA appears. Looks around. Closes the door.

**ERICA**

Hi?

Erica takes off the jacket and the purse. BARBARA and LEO appear. Erica looks at him, delighted.

**BARBARA**

Oh, hey honey!

I was just telling you brother you wanted to talk to him.

Erica doesn't pay attention to her and hugs Leo.

**ERICA**

Leo...

**LEO**

Wow, Erica! What's going on? Are you okay?

Erica hugs him harder. Passes the hands on his waist. He feels pain.

**LEO**

Ouch!

Erica gets suspicious.

**ERICA**

Oh, sorry. Are you okay?

**LEO**

Yes. You were just squeezing me too hard.

**ERICA**

It wasn't that hard. Are you...

Erica lifts up his shirt. He has bruises on the body. Erica and Barbara get shocked. Leo gets embarrassed and takes a step back.

**ERICA**

Leo!

**BARBARA**

What's that?

**LEO**

Stop!

**BARBARA**

Leo, what happened?

**LEO**

Nothing.

**BARBARA**

Nothing? Honey!

**LEO**

Nothing I can't handle.

**BARBARA**

Does your wife know about that?

**LEO**

Mom, please...

**ERICA**

No, mom, I think I know what... What is going on.

**BARBARA**

(Shocked)

Is Annie doing that to you?

**LEO**

Mom, for God's sake!

**BARBARA**

I don't know what to think, Leo!

**ERICA**

Mom! Let me... Let me handle this.

Leo... I have to talk to you.

38 Int. Dinning room - night

ERICA and LEO are sitting at the table.

**ERICA**

Who did that to you?

**LEO**

It was no one... It was just... Some gang attacked me. Just that.

It's normal nowadays. No need for drama.

I just want to have dinner and sleep in my old room.

**ERICA**

In your old room? You're... You're sleeping here?

**LEO**

Erica, you know that I've been doing this lately. Me and Annie decided to

spent some nights apart from each other to...

To strengthen our marriage. Don't you remember?

**ERICA**

And... When did you decide to do that?

**LEO**

A few days ago! Erica, seriously, you really don't remember?

**ERICA**

Leo... Is this because of Robin?

Leo gets uncomfortable.

**LEO**

Who?

**ERICA**

You know who I'm talking about.

Silence.

**LEO**

How... How do you know?

**ERICA**

He is on parole for a few days.

**LEO**

(Concerned)

Did he threatened you? Erica, if he did anything...

**ERICA**

(Cuts him off)

No! No. He didn't do anything to me.

**LEO**

Are you sure?

**ERICA**

Yes.

**LEO**

So, how do you know that he's on parole?

**ERICA**

I... Found out. And it doesn't really matter how I found out.

What matters is that he found you and...

**LEO**

Wait. Why do you think he's hurting me?

**ERICA**

I told you. It doesn't matter how I found out.

You need to talk to the police.

**LEO**

There's no need for that. He's on parole.

I don't want him to go back to jail again, because of me!

He will stop doing this.

**ERICA**

Are you sure of that? How many times has he

threatened you since he got out of jail?

**LEO**

He doesn't know that I'm here now.

**ERICA**

So? He's not stupid. If he doesn't find you in your current home,

he'll come here. He knows this house, Leo.

And then, mom will also be at risk.

**LEO**

But I'm not always here.

**ERICA**

It doesn't matter! It won't take long until

he decides to start threatening us.

**LEO**

I...

**ERICA**

Leo... You need our help. And you need to stop running.

If you don't want to go to the police, fine. But, then, stop running.

Face him in a different way. I know that it's hard to do it,

but you need to stop hiding. You must stop going from

place to place and not deal with...

Erica realizes what she's saying.

**ERICA**

And... try to fix your life. Your real life.

Because... You can't call this... A life.

Leo doesn't know what to say. Looks down. Erica holds his hands.

**ERICA**

Hey... I'm here. I will always be.

Erica hugs Leo.

39 Int. Barbara's entrance hall - day

ERICA and LEO put their jackets on. BARBARA is looking at them, holding boxes with food. Gives them the boxes.

**BARBARA**

Here.

**ERICA**

Thanks, mom.

**BARBARA**

Leo, are you sure you don't want to sleep here tonight?

I've already set up your bed for you.

**LEO**

No, mom, I'm okay.

**BARBARA**

But you are going to be alone in your house.

Annie is at her parents.

**ERICA**

Mom, don't worry. I live alone and

nothing bad happened to me yet.

**BARBARA**

Oh, you live alone because you want too.

A lovely girl with a lovely face and a huge house...

And yet, sleeps with the cat.

**ERICA**

With my nonexistent cat.

**BARBARA**

(Playful)

Not even with a cat!

**LEO**

Got to go.

**ERICA**

Thank you for dinner.

**BARBARA**

Drive safe.

40 ext. Barbara's house - night

LEO and ERICA walk away. They see a gang near Leo's car, breaking it.

**LEO**

What the...

(Angry)

Hey! Robin!

Erica gets concerned. Leo runs to them.

**ERICA**

Leo, stop!

Erica watches Leo running to the gang. They start beating him up. Erica screams.

**ERICA**

Oh my God! Somebody! Somebody help!

41 int. Barbara's entrance hall - night

ERICA walks in, helping LEO to get in. He's bleeding. BARBARA helps them get in.

**BARBARA**

I've already called an ambulance.

**ERICA**

You need to call the cops.

**LEO**

N... No...

Erica and Barbara look at each other, concerned.

42 int. Erica's old bedroom - night

ERICA and LEO get in, slowly. She helps him laying down in the bed.

**ERICA**

Mom is looking for the first aid pouch

and the ambulance is on its way. Just rest.

Erica sighs. Looks around, thoughtful. Notices that there's nothing on the wall that was supposed to have pictures of her and her friends and family.

**ERICA**

Where are the pictures?

**LEO**

W... What?

**ERICA**

The pictures that were supposed to be on that wall!

**LEO**

What... pictures? You never had... Ouch!

**ERICA**

Hey, hey, hey! Don't talk. It's okay. I... I must be confused.

Erica gets thoughtful.

TIME TRAVEL

43 int. Dr. Tom's office - night

ERICA appears. DR. TOM is reading a book sitting on his chair. Gets surprised seeing Erica.

**DR. TOM**

Erica?

Erica looks at him, shocked.


	6. Chapter 6

**ERICA**

Dr... Dr. Tom?

**DR. TOM**

Hey, is everything okay?

**ERICA**

I... I don't know what's going on. Am I... Time traveling?

Dr. Tom looks at his watch.

**DR. TOM**

Well, it's February, 2013. Ten o'clock.

**ERICA**

Ten o'clock. So... I'm not time traveling.

Dr. Tom laughs.

**DR. TOM**

Have a sit. Are you high?

I didn't get a warning sign that you were coming to my office.

**DR. NAADIAH - O.C**

That's because you are not connected to her.

Erica and Dr. Tom look at Dr. Naadiah. She's at the door.

**DR. TOM**

I'm not connected to Erica? Since when?

Dr. Naadiah, what do you mean?

**DR. NAADIAH**

This Erica is from another reality.

**DR. TOM**

Is she?

(To Erica)

So... What are you doing here?

**ERICA**

I... Don't know.

**NAADIAH**

I sent her here. She needs to gain some... Perspective.

This, Erica, is a reality in which

Dr. Tom didn't retire from therapy.

Goodnight.

Dr. Naadiah opens the door and goes away. Erica and Dr. Tom look at each other. Awkward silence.

**DR. TOM**

Dr. Naadiah and her mysteries, right?

**ERICA**

Look who's talking.

Dr. Tom laughs.

**DR. TOM**

Yeah, it's true. 'Hypocrisy is the homage vice pays to virtue', right?

**ERICA**

(Smiles)

Right.

**DR. TOM**

François de La Rochefoucauld knows it.

So, what seems to be the problem, lost soul?

**ERICA**

(Pretending to be bothered)

Lost soul, seriously?

**DR. TOM**

Don't worry. Every lost souls can find themselves.

**ERICA**

Who's that? Descartes?

**DR. TOM**

Nah. I just made that up. Please.

**ERICA**

Okay... It's... It's a long story.

Let's just say that I wanted to prevent Leo to be killed again.

I wanted to warn him about something and I spent days looking for a reality

in which he could be alive and now that I've found him...

**DR. TOM**

Have you already talked to him?

**ERICA**

Yes, but... I'm afraid that I couldn't open his eyes yet.

**DR. TOM**

And meanwhile you're closing yours.

And your also closing other people's eyes.

What did you do to Erica from the reality in which Leo is still alive?

Pause. Erica looks down, embarrassed.

**ERICA**

I... I didn't wanted to hurt her... I... I'm not like this.

**DR. TOM**

So...

(Leans forward)

Don't close your eyes.

But, conversely, you must close your eyes.

**ERICA**

Pardon?

**DR. TOM**

This is confusing, I know. I'm saying that...

You have to close your eyes to the reality

in which Leo is still alive and open them to your own.

**ERICA**

I can't abandon him.

**DR. TOM**

And yet you feel like you're not you. You feel tired.

What if Leo's life is not your responsibility?

**ERICA**

So... I just have to go away and accept things how they are?

**DR. TOM**

You need to live you life, Erica. You can't live other Erica's lives.

You know that what you're doing is wrong. But it's okay.

We all, sometimes, need to close our eyes for a moment and live the dream.

But this is not a dream. It's a reality that is not yours.

It's a life that belongs to another person. Another Erica.

And isn't she allowed to live her life too?

Erica has tears in the eyes.

**ERICA**

I just... Wanted...

DR. TOM

I know.

**ERICA**

Oh, God. This is really hard. In those realities, I... I had Kai, I was pregnant, I was successful...

**DR. TOM**

But I'm sure there were some negatives...

**ERICA**

Well, yeah. I had... A different personality.

Some moments were pretty awkward.

**DR. TOM**

That's good. So, you don't just have to go away and accept things how they are.

Try to look at your own life and try to change it in the best way possible.

Those things, what you've lived, left a mark.

And I'm sure you're going to leave a mark as well,

in the reality in which Leo is still alive.

Erica gets thoughtful. Smiles.

**ERICA**

Yes, I am. And I already know what to do.

Dr. Tom gets up, followed by Erica.

**ERICA**

Thank you, Dr. Tom.

Silence. Dr. Tom looks at her, thoughtful.

**DR. TOM**

It must have been so hard for me... Leaving you.

**ERICA**

I felt like... A part of me... Had died.

(Cries)

I still do.

Dr. Tom has tears in the eyes. tries to hold them.

**DR. TOM**

I... wish you all the best.

You deserve it. And don't worry about the other Erica you hurt.

I'll see what I can do for her.

Erica approaches to Dr. Tom and holds his hand.

**ERICA**

Thank you so much.

Erica walks to the door. Looks at the office and Dr. Tom, before leaving. Goes away.

44 int. Erica's old bedroom - night

The song 'I Don't wanna miss a thing', by Aerosmith starts. Leo is hurt. He's sleeping in the bed. Erica looks at him, delighted. Passes her hands on his face. Gets up. Goes to the middle of the room. She joins 4 other Ericas. They all look at the wall that was empty. Now, it is full of photos. One of them is the one that was on the fridge, in the reality where Erica was pregnant. The other photos are the ones that were in the reality in which Erica was living with Adam in the condo. In the middle of the pictures is the image that was on the wall of Erica's appartment, from the reality in which she was with Kai. The image says "Open Your Eyes". The Ericas smile, nostalgic.

**ERICA - V.O**

We use to think that the lives of the other people are better than our own.

And we wish that we could live them,

without first thinking of improve ours.

Erica opens the bedroom door and goes away.

45 int. Erica's appartment - night

ERICA walks in and looks around. Feels relieved. Takes a deep breath and goes to her bedroom.

**ERICA - V.O**

We must live in our own reality, but

always wanting to be a better person and trying to do better,

without forcing things to happen or distort life.

We have to be ourselves.

That's the only way we can improve it and move forward.

46 int. Goblins - day

JULIANNE and BRENT are putting everything in boxes. They're walking all over the place.

**JULIANNE**

Two people packing up these things is the same as

going to a Zumba class wearing a dress and heels:

The work gets more difficult.

The door is opened slowly. ERICA gets in. Julianne and Brent notice her.

**BRENT**

Erica?

Erica looks at all the boxes and the things that need to be packed up.

**ERICA**

(Unmotivated)

Oh, man!

END OF EPISODE 5X06 'TOO MANY ERICAS'


End file.
